


remember

by JemDoe



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Drabble, Gen, hello im trying to get over the new movie dont mind me, ok it's a bit lenghty for a drabble buuut, ok there's only a vague mention of homura buuut, rebellion spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooops guess who watched the new movie and is pissed but at the same time curious</p></blockquote>





	remember

Your head hurts. Your head hurts oh so much.  
There's... S _omething_. Something you don't remember, something you should be doing instead of this. You shouldn't be here. You have the slightest feeling you shouldn't even  _exist_.  
When you think this,your heart and your head hurts. Your heart hurts because you think of your family and friends. Your head hurts because it is always hurting,like the tick tock of a clock,pounding against your skull,always muttering "remember remember remember" like a chant - "but what should i even remember?" is what you want to scream to your head.  
And when you remember vaguely - you should be protecting... a specific targeted group of people? From... something? You should be sending them to... Where? - she (Homura? She sounds familiar,but she scares you a bit. Her cold, empty purple eyes and her creepy smile makes you shiver, and not in a good way.) appears and hugs you and you forgot the little knowledge you had just gained, and your head is pounded even harder with the damn chanting.  
Sometimes you didn't want to remember - maybe if you didn't remember,the headache would go away! You wouldn't suffer with it - but that only made it harder, because somewhere deep in your heart someone (not something. Someone.) whispered "don't give up" and you didn't, because you knew this was important - to you, to someone else. To lots and lots of someone elses.  
Too bad you can't remember, no matter how hard you try (and you notice Homura smiling creepily while you try, and you shiver. Not a good shiver. You're kinda scared of her. But at the same time, you feel like in a differente time, you could be friends. Good friends. Best friends, even. But now it's not the right time. There's something wrong with both you and her.)

**Author's Note:**

> ooops guess who watched the new movie and is pissed but at the same time curious


End file.
